From me to you
by AR -Erithius
Summary: Faith saves a girl, but will the girl help her in the long run or will faith become a rouge.


Title: FROM ME TO YOU :-)

Pairing: Buffy/Faith  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Faith and Buffy etc don't belong to me

Author's Notes: I am just testing waters with this really and IT'S NOT BETA'ED so it's bound to have a lot of mistakes because grammar and I don't get along hehe

I wake up every morning thinking about you, breathing you in, your intoxicating smell, your smile, your laugh thinking your right there with me; But waking up in the same musty old hotel with the smell of vomit and waste crawling into my nostrils like a bad disease. It's always been like this I am always wondering why would god put me in this world?How unfair it is. While she had the perfect life, the all caring mother, the loyal friends I have shit memories. The disgust and fear that was imbedded in me sense I was young… my father scoffs shit I shouldn't even give him that much credit he wasn't even human.

"God I seriously have to stop thinking." I say to myself as I get up and put on my leather pants, tight tank top and jacket. As I walk out of my apartment the darkness consumes me when all of a sudden I hear screams. I turn my gaze to my right I see this fat pig hitting this pale girl with curly brunette hair she couldn't be more than 14, and he is trying to force himself on her. Floods of rage and hate fill my insides memories start flashing through my head. I look back up and walk up to the guy and grab him by his dirt covered brown jacket pulling him off the girl throwing him to the side as if he where a rag doll and I look the girl over to see how badly he had beaten her, she looked at me with a fear that I knew to well.

I hear the man getting up and I turn around he looks at me with this devious smirk that makes me sick to my stomach, I tense up. He starts walking over to me and I feel frozen to this spot. Memories of my father coming for me roll through my mind sending me waves of fear. He gets close to me and smacks me across the face with the back of his hand and I am strangely numb to it. He is surprised when he sees that his smack had no effect on me. I just kept staring at him, I guess he started getting mad and goes to knee me in the stomach but as the girl whimpers loudly afraid, rage feels me again blood rushed through my veins with new filled determination and I grab his knee and push him away, he falls and I move closer to him and starts kicking him as he is on the ground blood coming out of his mouth. I hear ribs crack and it's like music to my ears and as this is happening I feel something strange…I stop kicking him, my hand goes up towards my face and I feel tears falling down my eyes.

I haven't cried in years not sense I was a child, I shook my head and went back to the girl who noticed me getting closer and starts cowering against the wall for dear life. I kneel down slowly as to not alarm her and I softly say

"Hey, my name is Faith what's yours?"

"Umm umm." She stammers out trying to back herself away from me.

I put my hands up trying to show her I wasn't going to harm her "I just want to know your name, see my hands are nowhere near you so I can't harm you."

She looks at me cautiously and calms down a little "D...D…Dianna"

"Cool, I like that name has kind of a ring to it don't you think?" I say

She doesn't say anything she just keeps looking at me with these pain filled gray eyes.

"Do you want to come into my apartment so I can clean you up?" I say softly

"No, yo…you'll hurt me" She said and got up all of a sudden and tried to make a dash for it but I grabbed her by her arm because I knew if I let her go vamps where going to suck her dry. As soon as she felt my arm on hers she started screaming and crying.

"Calm down I won't hurt u trust **me.** I am saving your life here so either u come willingly or I going to have to carry you over my shoulder like a big baby. You chose but either way your ass is going inside my apartment so we can treat your wounds" I say assertively. I don't even know why I am helping this girl shit a couple of minutes ago I didn't care about anyone but myself sighs I have become such a pussy. Dianna and I make our way to my apartment, I unlock and open the door and we enter.

I sit her down on my bed sense I don't really have any where else she can plant her ass in. I make my way to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit and head back to where she is at, I kneel down in front of her so I can get to her level and get out a bottle of peroxide and some cotton.

"This will sting a little but that's because it's getting the bacteria out and shit" I explain to her just like the doctors do to little kids so they don't get too scared. I take a piece of cotton and put it to the mouth of the bottle and gently poor a bit of the liquid on it, I move towards her and she backs away a little and I sigh and stop.

"Look the sooner we get this over with we can find your parents or something ok?" I say getting a little agitated as I move closer she whispers out. "My parents died in a car crash and the guy hitting me is my foster parent." I softly start rubbing her wounds with the wet cotton watching her wince a little. I can't believe some dumb fuck would actually put a kid in the hands of that nasty bastard, poor girl I think to myself as I clean up all her wounds and gently smile at her. "All done." I say and get up putting all the stuff I used away. I look back up at her when I was done putting everything away and saw she had fallen asleep.

I sigh knowing I won't be able to patrol tonight; damn I was looking forward to getting some slayage before reporting back to G man. I take the girl and carry her further in my bed and throw some covers on her and I see she immediately snuggles into them and a smile creeps up on my face but as quickly as it came it went. I really softened up thinking a kid sleeping is cute. I need to go call Buffy and tell her I won't be patrolling tonight I look back at the girl making sure she is really sound asleep and when I see she is I walk out of my apartment and notice that, that asshole is gone. I walk over to a payphone close to my apartment sense I can't afford a fucking phone and dial Buffy's number. It rings a few times until someone picks up

"Hello?" Rang Buffy's voice sweetly in my ear.

"Hey B, Look I won't be able to patrol tonight" I say with a little bit of disappointment in my tone because damn I love patrolling.

"Oh, why?" She asked curiously

"Well…" Damn it how can I tell B that I was dumb enough to rescue a little girl from her abusive foster parent and get myself in all this mess? "What it to you? It's not liked you cared before about what I was doing" Which was true she never showed much interest in me shit she probably thought I was a whore, if she only knew…

"Sorry Faith no need to get defensive gees" She says with a little trace of hurt in her tone. Great I hurt her that's all I needed to make my night fucking complete.

"Not getting defensive B I just don't like you being all over my case, its enough I have G man on it don't need you too jumping ship. Anyway I got to go take care of some stuff talk to you tomorrow morning at the scobby meeting." I say and hang up. I wish I could patrol with her tonight but I can leave Dianna in my apartment alone that spells trouble to me. I walk back to my apartment and what I am met with breaks my heart…

To be continued

-----------------------------------------------------

Tell me what u think so I know whether to continue it or just not bother


End file.
